Eeveeloution battle royal
The Eeveeloution battle royal is Peep4Life's eightieth OMM. It pits all eight of Eevee's possible evolved forms against each other. Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 8 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Hey, remember Virgil from generation 5? Sure you don't; Generation 5 was cancer, right? (Not really...) Anyway, Virgil trained Eevees and he had one of each Eeveeloution. So the story for this melee is that his remaining Eevee finally decided it wants to evolve and became a Sylveon, eager to test its abilities. So here is a battle royal. Go for broke! Fight! Espeon and Jolteon charged at each other. Flareon braced itself for Umbreon. Sylveon and Leafeon took to a side and Glaceon was left fighting Vaporeon. Sylveon tried to prepare a Moonblast but was rushed down by a Leaf Blade. Leafeon followed up with Sand Attack to lower accuracy. Sylveon smartly used Disarming Voice, forcing Leafeon back. Leafeon then dodged an incoming Draining Kiss and used Swords Dance. He then lashed out with Leaf Blade again. Sylveon was launched backwards and then she used Swift, keeping the grass type at bay. As Sylveon came back into range though Leafeon used Grasswhistle, forcing Sylveon to take a premature nap. Leafeon finished her with Giga Drain, restoring lots of his health. Sylveon is eliminated by Leafeon! 7 remain. ' Espeon and Jolteon both used Quick Attack, meeting each other blow for blow. Jolteon changed up his approach and tried Discharge, shocking the sun Pokemon. Espeon retaliated with Psybeam and then used Future Sight, foreseeing an attack. Jolteon used Pin Missile and nailed Espeon with a super efective move. Espeon then used Psychic, gripping Jolteon, but the electric type used Thunder Wave, paralyzing Espeon! Jolteon finished off with a brutal Thunder. '''Espeon is eliminated by Jolteon! 6 remain. ' Flareon used Fire Spin, temporarily trapping Umbreon in a vortex of fire. Flareon then used Tail Whip, lowering the defense of Umbreon. Umbreon came back with Assurance and clocked Falreon on the neck. Flareon used Lava Plume, keeping Umbreon back. Umbreon fired a Confuse Ray at Flareon, but the fire type dodged and blasted Umbreon with Flare Blitz, obliterating Umbreon's health, at the cost of some of his own. 'Umbreon is eliminated by Flareon! 5 remain. ' Glaceon used Ice Fang but was blasted by a Hydro Pump. Glaceon landed on her feet and fired an Ice Shard at Vaporeon. Vaporeon smacked it away with his tail and then used Hydro Pump again. This time, Glaceon used Mirrir Coat, sending the damage back at Vaporeon. As Vaporeon cringed, Glaceon used Blizzard to finish the water type off. 'Vaporeon is eliminated by Glaceon! 4 remain. ' Glaceon then went after Flareon. Flareon used Double Kick and then Fire Fang. Glaceon used Hail, trying to gain the advantage. But Flareon's over 1600 degrees temperature melted most of the ice. Glaceon used Ice Shard, hoping the melted ice would do water damage but the moves were simply evaporated. However, Flareon was caught out by Glaceon's frozen fur, being fired like spikes at the fire type, defeating him. 'Flareon is eliminated by Glaceon! 3 remain. ' Leafeon and Jolteon traded attacks. Leaf Blade met Pin Missiles but neither could gain an advantage. Leafeon tried Giga Drain but Jolteon dodged and used Thunder. Jolteon used Agility to gain the speed advantage. But just as Jolteon was ready to use Thunder, he was haunted by the Future Sight of Espeon! As Jolteon winced in pain, Leafeon sapped his health with Giga Drain. Eliminating him. 'Jolteon is eliminated by Leafeon! 2 remain. ' Leafeon turned to Glaceon, who was still using the Hail to her advantage. Glaceon used Blizzard and all the replenished health of Leafeon was reduced. Leafeon remained in this though and used Sand Attack, forcing the incoming Icy Wind to be dodged with ease. Glaceon fired more frozen fur but Leafeon countered with Leaf Blade. Leafeon then used Sunny Day to clear the Hail. But Glaceon ran straight in and used Blizzard, freezing Leafeon solid. 'Leafeon is eliminated! Glaceon wins! ' '''KO Virgil congratulated Glaceon and returned everyone but Sylveon. He knelt down beside the fairy type and comforted her. "You don't need to worry; not every battle is going to be won. All you need to do is give 110% everytime." Sylveon just looked down on the floor: maybe evolving wasn't entirely worth it. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Glaceon! Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees